A broken mind with frozen wings
by Kikaru-Renji
Summary: Daisuke has been alone for many years now, well almost. He lives with his abusive aunt and her agonizing boyfriend Peter. School has started and Satoshi is in the picture. What happens now.....?
1. Chapter 1

Ahem, this is my **first** fanfic ever based on a real show. I **do NOT **own D N Angel or any of it's contents, so please don't sue. cowers in fear pleaseee! I'll give you pocky! lots of it!

cough any way, **this story has language in it not sutible for children. Soon to be yaoi too! (Male X Male love) so if you do not like this, I will ask Daisuke to escort you to the door.**

Daisuke: Me? Why me?  
KR:Because I say so, now please do it.  
Daisuke: Nope walks away  
KR: heyy! Erm anyways on with the story!

**  
A broken mind with frozen wings**

Daisuke opened his eyes reluctantly as he knew it was time for school. This will be the first time in eight years he will see his friends. They may not recognize him though after every thing that has happened in these past eight years. His once cherished family dead, his mother and grandfather were caught in an uproar of raging forces. The only way to save Daisuke was to sacrifice their living forces. Not long after that horrid day Dark was stolen by unexplained forces. Daisuke had no clue to what happened, but he felt the pain as Dark was extracted from his body. Dark was never seen again after that day. Daisuke's life was shattered into a million pieces; ever thing was turning upside down. Nothing could ever put back together the missing pieces in his loveless life.

"Daisuke! You little bitch! Get your fucking ass out of my house! Or I will get Peter to help!" shouted Daisuke's aunt Clarix, who was now forced to let Daisuke live in her house these past eight years. The courts told her there was no choice for her she had to take him, but they never said she had to love the red headed boy. She wanted him out as soon as possible. She saw no problem letting Daisuke go without food or water on days at end. Also is she loved to call her dear friend Peter to beat Daisuke on a regular basis.

Peter was a tall man about the age of forty-two; he was built as strong as they come. He worked next store on a ranch pulling the barrels of manure to the selling grounds. He loved Clarix very much and would do anything for her, normally this would be fine but Clarix ask him every night for eight years to beat the poor boy. Peter at first did not like the idea, but as time went on Peter loved his feeling of superiority as he watched the boy curl up into a defenseless ball.

Daisuke walked to his dresser, pulling out a pair of worn black jeans with a dark blue pull over. His clothes covered from his stick like wrists to his thin neck. The jeans he wore were hammy downs from Peter. They almost fell of his skeletal frame only being held by an old belt. Daisuke was very pale to the point he looked sick. Cuts and bruising could be found all though out his body, luckily though most of damage done was covered by his baggy clothes. Except a long thin scar that went from his shoulder all the ways to the tip of his middle knuckle. This was his present for his tenth birthday, the first year he was damned to live in this horrid place.

Peter was drunk and Clarix didn't care, so when Daisuke walked to get a glass of water Peter beat him. All night the pain was to much for poor Daisuke, falling in and out of conciseness Daisuke felt the last pain for that night. The glass slid though his skin swiftly making the warm blood flow down Daisuke's arm.

Daisuke left for school walking fast until he could no longer see the miserable sight of that house. He slowed his pace and walked leisurely past the city Hall, and found him self at the front of the school building.

Daisuke felt his tension loosen as he walked through the old school halls, this was a haven compared to his home. Just as the bell rang causing a rush of students to flood though to their class rooms, Daisuke spotted a familiar face. It was Satoshi, he looked almost the same, from when Daisuke first met him in forth grade. His build was different though he was building muscle, and was much taller than Daisuke. Satoshi walked right past Daisuke not even glancing at him. "Well what do I expect…?" Daisuke though to himself as he walked though the same door as Satoshi to get to his class.

Once in he took a seat in the back where no one really was, he didn't want to answer questions on why he looked the way he did. "Niwa, Daisuke?" the teacher called as students glanced around the room, one in particular was Satoshi.

"I'm here…" Daisuke said holding his head low, he was so happy to seeing his friends but, not like this. They had probably forgotten him any way. The teacher looked at Daisuke and nodded, showing her approval of him sitting again.

Satoshi kept glancing back to look at Daisuke, he noticed small things about him that was different. 'He always was so happy and bright…Why is he alone?' he thought to himself. Then when he caught a glimpse of his arm he mentally gasped. 'Who? Who did that to him?" seeing the scar raised many questions in Satoshi's mind.

The class went on until lunch break, Daisuke wait for everyone to leave before he left the room silently. As he walked he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"Daisuke?" Satoshi asked softly, wanting Daisuke to turn around and say 'no' and say this wasn't his past friend.

Daisuke didn't turn to see who it was; he knew that voice even matured as it was he knew. " Yeah…" with that Daisuke kept walking. He didn't want to talk, not to Satoshi, there was no reason to cause worry on him or let him know of his horrid past. Daisuke didn't hear the foot steps following him, until he was a grand tree. It was so big and yet was so peaceful and beautiful.

"what happened?" Daisuke froze for a few seconds, it was still Satoshi but now he was in front of Daisuke. "You…This is not the Daisuke I remember! And tell me who did that." Satoshi said venomously as he pointed to the scar oh Daisuke's right arm.

"No one…things change, you of all people knows that." Said Daisuke trying to hid the scar with his sleeve. Daisuke didn't want to be there anymore so he quickly turned face and started to walk.

"Wait!" Satoshi grabbed Daisuke's right arm causing the sleeve to slide up, showing all the scars and bruises. "What…" Satoshi's eyes were widened in awe. "Tell me Daisuke, tell me now…" Satoshi was quickly loosing his temper, when Krad came in his mind.

"What the hell?" Krad said looking though Satoshi's eye's at Daisuke.

"What is it?" Satoshi still holding Daisuke's arm

"Dark…He is no longer with that boy." Krad said in Satoshi's mind

"What!" Satoshi said aloud by accident

XxXxXxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx XxXx

Thats all for now! Please review! I would really like to know if I should continue it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thank you for you reviews!

**Daisuke**: Hey want about me? I have emotional issues!

True but things will get better!

**Daisuke**: You call this better!

Umm well it will!

**Dark:** what about me! You said I get Daisuke!

**Daisuke**: WHAT! I know nothing of this!

Heh heh just go with it. Oh Dark will you be a doll and say the announcements, please?

**Dark**: Fine…. KR dose **_NOT_** own any thing! Dai and myself are owned by the creators of DN Angel. Umm also there is** RAPE** in this chapter so if you do not like it skip it, but read the last paragraph, it's important! That's all I think.

Yup! **Enjoy**

Chapter 2 –Bad days-

* * *

Satoshi looked up a Daisuke wide eyed for a minute letting Krad's words sink in. Then after shaking his head, "What happened? Tell me now!"

Daisuke looked down then moved his gaze to the sun, it was setting in the hills. 'Shit! Daisuke said silently in his head, 'I need to be home before the last light in the sky is out!' Daisuke was so much in thought he forgot about Satoshi's question. "I…I'm sorry I really have to go!" Daisuke ran towards his house, leaving a stunned Satoshi.

"What the hell was that?" Satoshi said aloud.

"Something is wrong but I don't know what…Also if Dark is not with him, how am I supposed to claim him?" Krad said slyly.

"KRAD!" Satoshi was blushing a little at the thought of Dark and Krad in the same room in the same bed. Then laughed "I don't think that will happen he loves Daisuke…" Satoshi said sadly as he walk home.

Daisuke was half way home when the last bit of light from the sky disappeared, "Oh no…no, this is bad…" Daisuke said to him self moving slowly down the path that lead to his home. 'What should I do? Should I even go home? I don't have any where else to go…Oh man this is not good…' Daisuke began to think of Peter waiting for him, this always happens when Daisuke comes home late. He will wait until Daisuke gets home and tells Clarix; of course she will say "Teach him some manners on how a good boy should act!" That was the worst although Daisuke always reminded himself that Dark might come back looking for him. As long as he is in this city there is a chance the may reunite.

As Daisuke predicted Peter was waiting on the porch rocking back and forth, "You're late." Peter eyed the young boy in an intimidating way, so he knew the trouble he was in.

"I know but school isn't that close, and,"

"Excuses can not change the fact that you broke our rules! You can turn back time! Get in here this fucking minute!" Peter was in the door way wait for Daisuke to walk in. As he did Peter grabbed his skull leading him to the room, where Daisuke's aunt Clarix was.

"Dear, the boy's back now." Peter sounded so gentle like he would never hurt a soul; Clarix turned her head looking strait at Daisuke.

"It's been dark for some time now…" Clarix began,

'Damn it, She shouldn't have the right to say his name! She defiles him every time she says his name…!' Daisuke thought angrily

"Peter you have the manners of the best, please teach my insubordinate nephew a few, please?" Clarix walked over to Peter wrapping her arms around him lovingly, slowly kissing him.

Peter shoved his tongue in from what it looked like to Daisuke, it was gross. Although they were a lot alike, it was just the fact they were both mean old geezers. 'Dark…Where are you?' Daisuke thought trying to avert his eyes from his aunt and Peter.

"Mmm ok, but just for you. And I'll personally make sure he remembers for a long time." Peter said with an evil grin.

Daisuke was getting the feeling something different was about to happen, but what? Peter had always beaten him this was no different right? Wrong. This was different Peter had something up his sleeve, auntie Clarix was acting like she knew something was up when, she closed all the windows and when down to the basement to read.

Peter forcibly dragged Daisuke into his room, with no warning Daisuke was thrown on the hard bed. The mattress was no different from a bundle of rocks. Daisuke stayed silent no wanting to cause more trouble on him.

"Now is the best and last time we meet, so I will have my fill of you and then…" Peter trailed off into his drawers searching for something. Coming out with leather belts and long leather straps, he came closer to Daisuke wrapping the leather around Peter's new captive.

"No! Please stop!" Daisuke wailed as he was fully strapped down, with no way out. 'What the fucking hell! Why is he doing this! And what did he mean 'last time'?' Daisuke felt something tugging at his pants and looked down. Peter had undone his pants slipping them off. Slowly and calmly Peter stripped Daisuke of all his clothing.

"My, my look at my work, my art! I feel rather proud of it if I do say so my self. Oh, and look at this," Peter ran his fingers across Daisuke's arm with the long scar. Digging his nail into it, causing a red color emerge from the boy's skin. "Oh that, that was one of my best works, don't you think?" Peter looked at Daisuke and slowly lower his head, down to Daisuke's hips licking each side tenderly.

STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!" Daisuke begged struggling to brake free from the restraints. Daisuke wanted to die; he was getting raped by a forty year old man. This was so wrong, why him why did it turn out like this. Daisuke started to cry when Peter found his way between Daisuke's legs.

The night went on like this Peter has entered Daisuke many times, causing Daisuke to bleed, also his crying never stopped. Now it was coming to an end, Peter had one more thing left to do. He broke the boy, 'now to rid this house of him!' Peter thought happily. Daisuke was so tired he couldn't move anymore. Peter undid the belts and walked Daisuke to the back of the house.

"What…what are you going to do?" Daisuke asked sleepily, he wanted to run he was so close but his body wouldn't listen to him anymore. He was dirty now why should it? 'I'm not human, I…I need to die…' Daisuke thought sadly.

Once near Peter's truck Daisuke was set on the ground. Looking around making sure no one was around Peter helped Daisuke up and smash his head into cement block, about six feet tall and 8 feet wide. Peter did this until Daisuke had passed out. "Good, now for this." Peter pulled out a vile of black liquid, pouring down Daisuke's throat 'now he will forget, forget everything sense the day he was born!' Peter thought contently to him self. Peter shoved Daisuke into his truck and drove off miles and miles away to the farthest edge of town. Where only the poverty, and rif raf hang about, once satisfied Peter dumped Daisuke in the middle of a dump. Driving away Peter started to hum a song to him self and happily retuned home.

* * *

Short I know, but I'll have the next chapter up soon hopefully! Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

KR: Yay! I'm done!

Dark: And I'm in it!

Daisuke: I don't remember a thing! How dose that help! Slaps KR

KR: Oww! Dai that hurts! ……meow?

Dark: Anyways! On with the chapter!

* * *

Chaper 3 (No title) 

"Dark…Dark! Wake up!" it was the old wrinkly scientist that captured Dark, by tearing him from his owner's body eight years ago. Well Dark wasn't owned just joined at the soul, anyways now was the time to test the Dr's work. He had made an artificial body for the brooding spirit. His plan was for Dark to do his bidding for him, while having ultimate power.

Dark just mumbled a little and turn away, "Why should I help you? What the hell had you done for me? Except for fucking up my life." Dark was thinking of Daisuke again, hoping that he was okay, and no in trouble.

"Dark with your own body you can move about as much as you want. See the people you want." What the Dr. failed to mention was that Dark would be under his control. With a press of a button Dark's artificial body would only answer to the Dr. that was something Dark would have to find out later though.

"Are you serious? You think I don't know that you would want something in return?" Dark looked to the body, it was him just lifeless and soulless. The black clothing matched his purple hair perfectly. Not a scratch on it, perfect as they would say.

"No, I find it hard to look at you so lonely, and miserable. Please just use it, if you don't like it you can go back to your cell. With a smile the Dr. opened the door to the body. "Now go, do as you wish for now."

"Fine…" Dark moved into the body, it felt good he could stretch and move on his own no help from any one. 'Daisuke' he thought quickly and walked to the door. "I'm leaving."

"wait!" the Dr. waved his hand in the air "You are able to fly but, you must use the powers you have in yourself. Wings as Black as night will show, this is for your safety just in case you need to make a fast get away."

Dark was gone soaring the sky's, back to his former home. "Please be there." Dark said quietly half way there.

While Daisuke was a sleep rain quietly fell, washing stench of sex and dirt off of his torn up body. After a few hours the rain stopped, and Daisuke awoke. "Mmm?" looking around he did have a clue what was going on. "Where am I? …Who am I?" Daisuke slowly stood on his feet, tilting from side to side try to get balance. Walking around he saw few people and the few he saw he didn't talk to. They looked angry and not very friendly, so Daisuke walked on passing a bar. He put his hands in his pocket not realizing there was a chain in it, until it was wrapped around his frail hand. Pulling it out Daisuke saw the little charm dangling down, "To Daisuke From mom" it read. "Am I Daisuke?" he asked himself, not seeing the man running by snatching the necklace right out of Daisuke's hand. The man was about six feet with mossy green hair. "Hey! That's mine…" Daisuke didn't follow knowing he couldn't catch up with the green haired man. The man just ran, and ran until Daisuke couldn't see him any more. "Daisuke… Is that my name? I guess it is…" Daisuke was trying to remember thing from his past and about him but he did remember anything. Walk past a large building Daisuke read a sing that was vibrantly shinning out. 'Looking for Bartenders will pay good money for the hired help!' Daisuke was thinking but he knew nothing about bartending, or alcohol. He knew nothing of his past maybe he could do this! Daisuke walked in and looked around.

There was a split in the hallway to the left was a nice layout of a check in station for a hotel, and to the right was a dance club. Both sides shinned vigorously, but the club beat the hotel side in gimmicks. "Hello may I help you?" a voice came from the left side behind the oak desk.

"Y-yes I would like to apply for the bartending opening." Daisuke wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but what did he have to loose anyway.

"Ok well let's see how old are you?" The man leaned in noticing Daisuke's shortness.

Just as Daisuke opened his mouth to speak some one pushed him to the side. "I quit! I'm sick of being here you don't pay enough and people are so fucking annoying!" it was a young girl, or at least she looked young. As she walked away the man started to grumble.

"Damn, that was our last one, ahhh when can you start? I'll pay you $8.50 an hour Monday though Friday 12 pm to 2 am. Also you may have a room here if you wish." The man waited for an answer patently.

Daisuke thought about it for a bit and decided this would work out good; he will have shelter and a job to keep him away from the people out side. "Sure! And I do need a place to stay..."

The man bent behind the desk and pulled out keys, picking one and giving it to Daisuke. "You room is on the top floor all the way to the right, you start tomorrow." With that the man disappeared into the other room. "Oh feel free to look around!" the man's voice was being drained by the music but Daisuke could still here it.

"Thank you so much!" Daisuke went up stairs, to the top floor and turn right. Room 3910, this was his own room. Walking in Daisuke gasped it was beautiful the colors of black and red mixed in such harmony it was an amazing sight. He had a bathroom, living room, and a small kitchen, and of course a bed room. It was normal sized and fit the room perfectly. "I guess I should sleep, I wonder if I know how to blend drinks… I hope I do.." Daisuke fell onto his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading! huggles Please Reveiw! If there is any confusion just IM me at Renjigirl221 (AIM) I might not be on though until Tuesday or Wensday because i'm moving so internet isn't set up! But I will be on sooner or later!  



End file.
